Wolf's Rain Poems
by Ryoppo
Summary: Poems of and related somehow and someway to Wolf's Rain
1. Search On

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Wolf's Rain...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Young wolf, never stop

Even when all hope begins to drop

Travel during these endless days

Different paths leading on to different ways

Search on

Even with your pack gone, keep going

Let your dreams keep growing

Though your heart will be tested with sorrow

Move on towards tomorrow

Search on

White wolf, with fur like freshly fallen snow

Believe in the legend you have been told

A voice calls to you 

Telling you Paradise is true

You want to see it with your eyes ever so blue

Search on

With the full moon high in the sky above

Travel with new companions that you care for and love

Go with the wolf's pride deep within you

Journey on, your dream of Paradise will come true

Search on

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please read and review. ^^ No flames though, please.


	2. Tell Me What The Rain Knows

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own anything of _Wolf's Rain_?

Tell me what the rain knows

Speak to me the wisdom of the clouds

As the water falls from the sky above

And washes away our past struggles

Tell me what the rain knows

Of the tales the thunder rumbles

The brief excitement lightning brings

Of the secrets that the storm holds

Tell me what the rain knows

As we march through the growing puddles

That are like pages from a century-old book

Revealing hidden messages if we only look

Tell me what the rain knows

Does it know of the place we seek?

Is the secret to Paradise within it's tiny droplets?

If so, it may speak in a riddle

So tell me, what does the rain know?

As we travel on for countless days

Our tracks erased by the gentle rain

And our story becoming one of many

That the rain has witnessed

In my opinion, not as good as _Search On_, but I thought I did pretty good on it. Oddly enough, I was in a poetic mode and written it on my birthday.

I thought it up while listening to _Tell Me What The Rain Knows_(ironic, huh?) by Maaya Sakamoto, the same person who sung _Gravity_. If you haven't heard that song I strongly suggest you listen to it, it is a very beautiful song.


	3. In the Silence of Winter Snow

Disclaimer: Haven't I done this all too often? I don't own _Wolf's Rain_.

--

In the silence of winter snow

Two golden eyes brightly glow

A lone wolf racing endlessly into the night

His glossy fur shimmering in the moonlight

Meeting him at the darkest hour

Seeing me, he has required

Now a wolf I no longer see

Only a young man standing before me

In the silence of winter snow

The two of us are alone

Embrace me here and now he would dare

His eyes reflecting of compassion and care

The whispers of eternal love in my ear

Smiling contently as I hear

The beating of his heart against his chest is strong

Promising to stay for years to come

In the silence of winter snow

The bond between us continues to grow

And the wolf, as proud as he is,

Shares with me a long passionate kiss

--

This was written long ago, the day after I had written _Search On_. Originally, it was meant for Kiba before he met Cheza and the others. Changing the words a bit, it can now mean any wolf boy some girl meets.

Read and review, please.


	4. Wolf's Eyes

Disclaimer: I said it once, twice, and many other times. I do NOT own _Wolf's Rain_.

--

_When you look into_

_A wolf's eyes,_

_What do you see?_

__

_ A savage?_

_An animal?_

_Something to be feared? _

__

_ No._

_If you were to look into_

_A wolf's eyes,_

_You would see a spirit,_

_A spirit of the wild. _

__

_ The bright golden orbs,_

_Show the knowledge of_

_The world._

_How the earth acts and grows,_

_And the wolf knows it's own rank in it. _

__

_ The spirit of a wolf,_

_Is free._

_It can run to the_

_Ends of the Earth._

_Among the beauty and wonder,_

_Before and within it's_

_Untamed heart. _

_ The next time you gaze_

_In a wolf's eyes or_

_Hear it's soul cry out in the twilight,_

_Remember that a wolf knows,_

_Freedom,_

_Love,_

_And understanding_,

_Of the world. _

_--_

__

Not my best, yet not my worst. I just wanted to write something and I was looking at a pic of a wolf. Noticed the golden eyes, I stared, and then started writing.

Also, I changed my penname, but I'll still be called Ryoppo. So don't get hesitant to call me by my old penname.

See ya till next time!


End file.
